


Dr. Spock

by OMG_Bannana



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Kid Fic, M/M, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Bannana/pseuds/OMG_Bannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I'm learning about the 1950s in US History. Nerdy allusion time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Spock

When Jim walked into his and Spock’s quarters he was greeted with the sight of his bondmate and their daughter, T’Prylla, sitting on the floor with a rather odd looking toy Sarek had sent for T’Prylla placed between them, a Vulcan character lighting up on the side nearest their daughter every few moments, which prompted her to say the sound that corresponded with said character.

“I don’t suppose you think that nine months is a bit early for her to be learning how to read in both Vulcan and Standard do you?” Jim questioned as he strode over to where they were sitting, lowering himself down onto the floor next to them.

“Logically, teaching her to be able to read two languages at a young age will help T’Prylla be able to reach her full potential as she grows older, which, as her parents, is something we should strive to help her achieve,” Spock responded, glancing over to his bondmate and brushing a quick Vulcan kiss down his fingers before turning back to T’Prylla, who had moved on to Terran letters now, going through them just as rapidly as before, a fond (well, as fond as a Vulcan could get anyways) look on his face.

“I can’t say that I disagree with you Dr. Spock” Jim said playfully, suppressing a chuckle at the look of mild confusion that arose on Spock’s face.

“While I do have a doctorate degree in computer science, and as such the title is appropriate, I must admit that I am somewhat confused as to why you would refer to me as such, let alone in our own quarters, where we are undeniably more casual than when on duty,” he said, and Jim grinned at him, before cupping his cheek and leaning in to gently kiss him in the human manner.

“I think that it is safe to say that I know more about popular child care books written in the twentieth century on Earth than you do sweetheart,” he said, smiling, and chuckled when Spock just turned away to focus back on their daughter, opposed to admitting that Jim just may be right.


End file.
